i hear you
by bila21
Summary: mendengarmu-menatapmu, menjadikanku lebih kuat. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan lebih dari siapapun. Aku ingin menjadi seperti debu yang melayang terlalu tinggi, setinggi awan agar aku bisa mendekapmu dalam pelukanku untuk selalu di benakku. gaje. typo. OOC. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Halo semua? Kali ini gue bakal nge-upload/nge-buat/nge-posh atau apalah sebuah fict yang gue juga gak tau dari kapan bakal dimulai dan selesai. Ok deh, karena gue gak bisa buat kata pembuka yang lebih kece lagi, mending langsung baca aja. XD**

**dan jangan lupa**

**Naruto punya masashi kishimoto **

**dan tulisan ini dari tangan saya.**

**I HEAR YOU**

"Awas hoi Sakur—"

Itu kata terakhir yang aku dengar saat kejadian itu. Dan kini, aku hanya bisa memandang langit dengan hujannya yang sangat deras tanpaku, tanpaku yang selalu berlari menemani hujan, tanpaku yang selalu berlari untuk melampiaskan semua masalah dan beban di jiwa ini.

"Haruno Sakura, setelah koma selama tiga hari, sekarang dipastikan anda sudah dinyatakan pulang, dan juga.. anda bisa berlari sekarang karena cedera ditangan dan kepala anda sudah membaik." Suster yang tertulis namanya Susan ini yang nyelonong aja ke kamar Sakura saat ia sedang asik memandang hujan dan membayangkanya ia sedang berlari disana. _Huh! _ Sebel, ini cedera yang paling Sakura benci dan paling memalukan sepanjang ia cedera, gimana engga? Koma tiga hari gara-gara cedera ringan tangan dan kepala, lebih lagi karena ia gejedot tiang samping lapangan saat kena hukuman di jam istirahat, pastinya banyak yang liat dongg? Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat di sekolah? "hn.." kata Sakura datar.

***TAP TAP TAP Sakura benar-benar nggak peduli dengan langkah kakinya yang suaranya memecah keheningan koridor sekolahnya, jelas sekali, detik ini juga ia harus segera berada di kelas karena gurunya yang super galak bak Hulk atau Godzilla ngamuk pun keok kalau sampai ada muridnya yang terlat masuk kelasnya. Sakura ingat, untung dia juara satu olimpiade tingkat Konoha, jadi lumayan, dia bisa lebih cepat dibanding semut yang kesurupan puma sekalipun. DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG Jantung Sakura kini benar-benar terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa lagi yang akan dia terima, mengingat rumor yang dibincangkan siswa-siswa sebelum ia pindah dari sini. Hm.. apakah hukuman keliling konoha kali ini? Atau panjat di tiang bendera? Huh, sakura malah berfikir yang enggak-enggak. **

**JGREEK dan lagi-lagi Sakura memecah keheningan suasana, kali ini suara pintu kelasnya yang ia hasilkan. GLEK air ludah ia telan sekuat tenaga, "mm-ma—maaaaf pak saya terlambat.", Sakura terbata. Awalnya sih Guru yang namanya Orochimru itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi.. 1 detik 2 detik 3 detik, dan yang membuat semua mrinding adalah.. sorot matanya yang tajem-menusuk-silau-lampu senter di mata Sakura.**

** "hn.. Sakura—kau boleh duduk."**

** "Terimakasih, sensei" legaaa dan apa lagi yang dirasakan Sakura selain itu—**

** "Duduk dan dua menit untuk mempersiapkan kau untuk berlari di lapangan sekarang sampai hujan reda" **

_**Whatt? **_**Ditengah hujan ini? Sakura benar-benar berharap ini bulan April, karena ia bisa meneriakkan april mop sekarang. "T-ttapi pak?" huh! Disuruh duduk-lari-dikacangin. Perfecto.**

**Sakura berlari kencang—sangat kencang, ia melampiaskan semuanya, mulai dari rebutan taxi sama seorang yang menyebalkan itu, huh! Andaikan dia ada di depan Sakura, pasti sudah ia kerek di tiang bendera. Kenapa dirinya malah menyerahkan taxi-nya begitu saja tadi. Dia-lah yang memulai semua permasalahan ini dari awal. Beberapa jam kemudian. Sakura berhenti sejenak. Mulai lelah "cih, kenapa hujannya tidak berhenti-berhenti?"**

**Disisi lain, seseorang yang diumpatkan Sakura. Yaitu si rambut hitam dari bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu merasa bosan, kenapa lagi kalau bukan dari pelajaran yang ia dengarkan sekarang? Jeniuskah dia? Hn.. BUKAN. Tetapi dia sudah mengerti semua perkataan yang akan diucapkan gurunya sekarang, yups, Uchiha Sasuke, dia bisa membaca isi pikiran semua orang dalam sekejap mata. Pandangannya kini teralih pada keadaan luar jendela. Dan, ya.. dia tau hujan. Hei… tunggu, bukankah dia gadis berambut pink yang tadi? Cih, gadis bodoh mana yang berlari di tengah hujan begini? Apa dia kena hukuman? Apakah itu salahku? Tapi kalo tidak begini…? Fikiran Sasuke mulai terbayang mengenai kejadian tadi pagi, ia menyerobot taxi karena ia harus secepat mungkin berada di rumah sakit. Ibunya yang sekarang ini sedang menjalani masa komanya yang semakin hari kian memburuk. Ibunya-lah satu-satunya orang yang mengakui keberadaannya selain naruto. dan Sasuke-pun akan selalu melindungi orang yang akan selalu melindungi,menyayanginya, didekatnya, dan mengakui keberadaannya.**

**Sasuke tergerak hatinya untuk menolong gadis yang sedaritadi masih berputar-putar di tengah hujan ini. **_**Sebaiknya aku mengajak Naruto!, **_**fikir Sasuke.**

"**Sstt, Naruto." Sasuke setengah berbisik.**

"**Yaaaaaaaaaaaa" Yang dipanggil Sasuke bukannya balas bisikan Sasuke malah suaranya menggema kayak speaker masjid. Semua orang dikelas jelas pada ngeliatin. Sasuke keki. Cowo berambut kuning dan bermarga uzumaki ini memang suka seenaknya sendiri, yang lain pada nulis— dia maen PSP, yang lain pada ndengerin— dia malah nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas. Walaupun dia itu adalah siswa terpandai se-KHS, atau bahkan sedunia, tapi itupun karena kemampuanya yang dapat menyerap tulisan dan isinya di semua , dari kemampuan spesialnya tersebut, Naruto-pun banyak disenangi banyak kawannya, bahkan Sasuke sangat iri dengan itu, karena hanya Naruto yang mau bemain dengannya. **

_**Teringat dulu saat Sasuke menginjak sekolah dasar, semua temannya tidak mau menganggap dia ada, bahkan guru sekalipun, mereka minghiraukannya dan menganggapnya sebagai monster. Dan waktu itu.. ****"Mau main denganku?"**** sosok kuning yang selalu ceria mengatakan itu pada Sasuke. **_

_**"Kau mmau bermain denganku yang—" **_

_**"Haha.. Naruto, kau mau bermain dengan monster ya? Hahaha" semua**** teman****nya memang selalu begitu.**_

_**"oioioi..**** kita itu sama. Jangan membedakan teman." **_

**Yak, Sasuke yang bisa membaca pikiran semua orang termasuk orang yang disekitarnya dan tanpa terkecuali keluarganya, dia bisa membaca segala bentuk seluk beluk pikiran semua orang, mulai dari pikiran dengan hati yang tulus ataupun pikirran dengan hati yang kotor. Hal itu membuat orang yang disekitarnya merasa takut dan was-was hingga menjauhinya, teman-temannya.. sahabatnya.. kakaknya.. dan keluarganya… tetapi ibunya, dia yakin Sasuke yang sekarang masih sama dengan Sasuke yang dulu dipangkuannya. Berbeda dengan ayah dan kakaknya mereka sangat jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke-pun kini tak tau keberadaan mereka berdua. Mereka menjauh karena dia. Dan mulai saat itu juga, ia bertekad akan menjadi orang yang kuat dan melindungi mereka yang peduli pada dirinya bahkan dengan taruhan nyawa. **

"**Kau mau mati ya?" kata Sasuke setelah semua orang berbalik pada keadaan semulanya masing-masing.**

"**Maaf Sasuke, aku dalam perjalanan menuju rekor high score-ku yang ke-2786 dan aku sedang tidak konsen tadi."**

**Sasuke memandang candela. "kau lihat seseorang yang disana?"**

"**hn.. Tidak" Naruto sok serius mencari seseorang yang ditunjukan Sasuke. Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada Naruto.**

"**iya.. iya. Aku melihatnya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengetes kemampuanmu, kok." "Memangnya kenapa? Kau suka padanya?" Naruto nge-lawak. Dan KRIK karena Sasuke menanggapi dengan serius.**

"**Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya." "Ayo!"**

"**Oioi.. tunggu sebentar. Ini lagi nanggung 15 mnt lagi."**

"**cih.. bukankah kau sudah menghafal semua yang ada di buku itu minggu lalu? Jadi, untuk apa kau disini?"**

"**gyaa.. bukan itu. Tapi ini menyangkut keberhasilan rekorku ke-6574."**

"**huh dasar!"**

**Sasuke berjalan di koridor samping lapangan olahraga lari. Dan tak lupa dengan si rambut kuning dengan PSP-nya. Sasuke mencari-menengok dimana sosok yang ditemuinya tadi pagi. **

"**oi Naruto, setidaknya kau mencari dimana gadis itu."**

"**iyaiya.. bawel mulu. Aku sedang—"**

"**Jangan bilang kau sedang menuju rekormu yang ke-9245." **_**Hahaa!**_** Naruto bagaikan di skak match! Alias kalah telak. Terkadang kemampuan Sasuke sangat diandalkan saat Naruto membuat alasan yang gak penting.**

**Setelah beberapa saat. "hn… Aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin dia sudah—"**

"**Tidak mungkin. Sakura itu atlit lari Nasional, manamungkin secepat itu berhenti"**

"**Oioi.. jangan memotong pembicaraanku begitu saja walaupun kau sudah tau apa yang ku katakan sebelum aku mengatakanyaaa" Naruto mengomel gak penting."Sakura? Tapi bagaimana kau tau? Kau kan belum bertemu dengannya?"**

"**Namanya Haruno Sakura. Aku bertemu denganya tadi pagi saat akan menjenguk ibuku."**

**Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri samping lapangan lari yang tergolong sangat luas. ****_**"aku.. a-aku gak kuat lagii." **_** Suara itu. Tepat-lurus-di depan mereka berdua tetapi jauh. Sasuke lalu berlari—berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Sementara si lemot kuning Naruto, baru nyadar 3 detik kemudian setelah Sasuke berlari. Dan langsung refleks berteriak dengan teriakan supernya yang mengalahkan speaker masjid dan tukang baskom komplek sehingga Sakura tersadar akan larinya yang sekarang ogah-ogahan dan akan menabrak tiang samping lapangan.**

"**Awas hoi Sakuraaaaa"**

JGREEK Sakura membuka pintu kamar yang tadinya ia diami di rumah sakit saat ia koma selama tiga hari. Tentu saja ia sangat rindu segalanya yang ada dirumah, selain keluarganya, juga ia ingin sekali berlari. Dan kini segalanya akan terobati. Sakura menutup pintu. Lalu ia berbalik dan mmenemukan seseorang yang kemaren-kemaren nyari perkara sama Sakura sedang meminum soft drink-nya di depan mesin minuman. Cih.. bodo amat. Sakura jalan datar Sasuke, yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura hanya menatapnya saja, hingga Sakura melewatinya.

_"hanya datar? Apakah itu permintaan maaf yang sesuai?" _begitulah pikiran Sakura yang terbaca Sasuke.

Selang beberapa langkah,Sakura berbalik dan menuju tempat yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

"_hah.. aku melupakan ponselku lagi." _ Sasuke tersenyum atas tindakan Sakura tadi.

Sakura memasuki lift setelah tadi mengambil ponselnya yang nyaris tertinggal. Dan lagi, ia menemui Sasuke di lift. Kali ini Sasuke sedang mengotak-atikan ponselnya untuk menyetel lagu di headphone kesayangannya, ya.. mengingat Sasuke terlalu peka dengan pikiran dan perasaan seseorang secara sengaja ataupun tak sengaja yang membuatnya bising-terlalu bising terlebih saat berdesakan di tempat umum. Sasuke akan memakai headphone nya sebelum ia mendengar pikiran Sakura yang memasuki lift.

_"huh, dia lagi.. tapi apa boleh buat? Aku sedang terburu-buru." _ Kali ini Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

"kamu yang waktu itukan? huh! Sebel, Sasuke bukannya jawab, malah datar-datar aja. Sebenernya Sasuke bingung mau jawab apa lagi?

"Aku…" Dia kehabisan kata-kata sekarang.

KRIING "Hall—" _"__**Oi… Sasuke.. cepatlah sedikit.. aku sudah menunggumu di lobi rumah sakit" **__'selamat…' _dalam hati Sasuke. Belum sempet Sasuke melanjutkan kata-kata 'halo' nya si penelpon malah langsung nyrocos aja kayak bajaj nyadat, yups.. siapa lagi kalo bukan si kampret Naruto. Sementara Sakura makin manyun karena dia dikacangin (lagi).

_CEKLING FIRST FLOOR_

Suara dari lift yang menunjukan bahwa seseorang yang berada di lift yang akan memasuki lantai satu. Ketika itu, Sai. Sai yang merupakan kakak Sakura yang masih berada di meja resepsionis yang sedang membayar semua administrasi Sakura. Dan Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu seseorang dan juga sedari tadi mengeluh tentang game barunya yang dianggapnya susah bagaikan kode sandi NASA. Meraka akhirnya melihat seseorang yang meraka tunggu. Laki-laki berrambut biru tua yang memakai kaos hitam dengan kemeja putih celana jins dan dengan heaphone hitam-kehijauan yang menggantung di lehernya, pria itu tinggi sehingga membuat seseorang perempuan berrambut pink yang disampingnya terlihat agak pendek.

Sai tersenyum melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang, dengan senyum yang membuat matanya ikut menyipit membuat Sakura membalas senyum kakaknya yang menurutnya itu manis.

Sedangkan Naruto—"oi Sasukeeee" sambil melambaikan sebelah tanganya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi psp yang sedari tadi dimainkan. Tindakan Naruto membuat perhatian Sai. Sai meletakkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang tadi menyebut nama Sasuke. Sedang yang ditunggu mereka berdua tiba. Naruto yang melihat Sakura, teringat.

"hey, kau Sakura kan?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri.

"ya" sakura menjawab.

Sai menambahi "Kau kenal dengannya sakura?"."oiya, kudengar kau juga ditolong oleh sesorang yang ibunya berada di rumah sakit ini. Kau ingin menjenguknya, Sakura?" Sai mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tidak usah. Ibuku sedang tidak boleh di jenguk sekarang." Sasuke mengelak dengan senyum tipisnya. Sasuke menambahi. "Ayo pergi, Naruto". Sakura terbengong-bengong mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto, "Oi Sasukeee, jangan seperti itu."

Dan mulai saat itu, Sakura mengerti sepenuhnya kejadian di hari itu.

**bersambung...**

ok deh.. cukup dulu. Fanfic gaje pertama gue wkwk XD

sebelumnya maaf banyak typo bertebaran diatas.

review please :)

**_keterangan :_**

***flashback on**

****/tulisan miring : bentuk pikiran**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : Halo semua? Saya akan mencoba untuk menulis berbagai tulisan saya. Baiklah, saya newbi jadi mohon bimbingan anda. dan terimakasih untuk bersedia membacanya. review?**

**mendengarmu-menatapmu, menjadikanku lebih kuat. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan lebih dari siapapun. Aku ingin menjadi seperti debu yang melayang terlalu tinggi, setinggi awan agar aku bisa mendekapmu dalam pelukanku untuk selalu di benakku.**

**Disclaimer: Mamashi kishimoto**

**I HEAR YOU **

Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya. Duduk. Terlampir di mejanya sebuah surat dari sekolah. Dia membacanya. _Surat pindah kelas?_

Sakura kini memasuki kelas barunya setelah menerima surat perpindahanya. Dia berfikir kenapa ada surat perpindahan seperti ini secara tiba-tiba? Cih, untuk menciptakan kelas unggulan?

Sakura mendapat tempat duduk. duduk. Sementara itu, siswa lain yang tentu saja merupakan siswa yang sekarang akan menjadi siswa di kelas ini mulai berdatangan. Termasuk seorang Uchiha bersama temanya sang juara kelas itu.

Naruto langsung menyapa begitu melihat Sakura, "hoa.. kita bertemu lagi ya Sakura?" Sementara Sasuke masih mengenakan headphone-nya, karena dia tahu banyak pikiran-pikiran aneh bermunculan di ruang kelas ini ketika dia masuk."Kau kenapa Sasuke? Bukankah kita sudah berteman waktu di rumah sakit kemarin? Ayo cepat beri salam pada Sakura!", seperti biasa, Naruto selalu ceria kepada semua orang."hai", kata Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "haha maaf Sakura, dia memang seperti itu.", Kata Naruto.

Naruto mulai menghentikan pembicaraan. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang agak berdekatan dengan Sakura. Siswa-siswa perempuan yang berada di kelas itu bengong terkagum-kagum melihat sosok yang dilihat mereka adalah nyata dan sekarang duduk di bangku kelas ini, kecuali Sakura. Benarlah mereka kagum, sosok yang mereka pandang adalah sosok ternama, Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke, merupakan sosok cool, keren, dan juga jago judo, tidak ada siswa lain yang mampu menandinginya. Yups, tentu saja dengan kemampuan special yang dimilikinya, ia bisa dengan mudah membaca pikiran lawannya dan membaca gerak-gerik lawanya. Sedang Naruto, yang sealu juara kelas, itu juga berkat kemampuan yang dimilikinya, yaitu hanya dengan memandang buku saja, ia sudah bisa mengerti semua isi buku tersebut. Sebenarnya mereka berdua juga tertekan dengan kemampuan mereka, bila Sasuke terlalu peka terhadap semua orang, ini membuat ia mendengar perkataan yang seharusnya orang lain tidak katakan, itulah sebabnya orang yang mengetahui kemampuan Sasuke berusaha menjauhinnya,itu sebabnya ia selalu mengenakan headphone-nya untuk menutupi semua perkataan yang tak seharusnya ia dengar . Sedang Naruto, ia selalu tertekan bila ada banyak buku yang tak sengaja ia pandang berputar-putar di fikirannya, itu terlalu banyak, dan membuatnya pusing. Dan ada sebabnya ia selalu menempatkan matanya di game PSP-nya.

Sakura berjalan dikoridor, maksud hatinya ia akan menuju kelantai palinng atas dari sekolahnya. Mungkin, ini tempat terbaik dan terindah di sekolah ini, pikir Sakura. Ditemuinya sosok Naruto yang sedang merebahkan badan dan terpejam di kursi kayu dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang kepalanya sedang kedua kakinya berada di pegangan perbatasan. Sakura mendekat membuat sosok tersebut membuka matanya. "Hh-hhuuamm kau membangunkanku Sakura..", Naruto menguap bagai singa yang membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Maaf Narut—"

"Hah, tidak apa-apa kok, Aku Cuma bercanda hahaha."

"oiya.. waktu itu, kau tau namaku. Kenapa?"

"oh itu—", tak biasanya Naruto berhenti bicara secara tiba-tiba. Karena ini tentang identitas dirinya dengan Sasuke. Jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.. ia takut Sasuke dijauhi—lagi. Sasukepun melarang mengatakan kepada siapapun identitasnya dengan Naruto sebenarya karena ia takut dianggap berbeda. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin dianggap normal. Dan walaupun Sakura sudah dianggap sebagai temannya, dan seperti sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya, ia tak ingin mengatakannya sekarang, ia ingat bagaimana ayah dan kakak Sasuke yang meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja, ia tak ingin Sakuralah yang selanjutnya.

"kau akan tau nanti."

"Huaaaamh, mungkin sekarang Sasuke sudah selesai sekarang." Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya dan berniat menuju tempat latihan Sasuke.

"hey." Sakura memandang Naruto yang mulai pergi dari hadapannya. Naruto membalikkan badan dan menatapnya.

"Boleh aku ikut?", kata Sakura.

"heh, tentu sajaaa."

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan menuju tempat latihan Sasuke, terlihat lamat-lamat sosok Sasuke yang semangat membanting lawannya yang sepertinya seniornya.

_Cih.. apa-apaan ini, aku kalah dengan juniorku. Akan kuhabisi dia. _Seketika Sasuke mendengar ocehan pikiran lawannya, tendangan lawanya melayang di samping tubuh Sasuke, tapi tidak.. Sasuke lebih cepat dan menangkis tandangan dan diakhiri dengan kuncian. Sasuke menang. Ia segera mengemasi barangnya dan menuju keluar, karena sahabatnya sudah menunggu agak lama. Tapi bukanlah sahabatnya yang menyambut terlebih dahulu, tetapi orang lain yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu lebih lama. Sasuke kini tepat di depan Hinata.

"Hinata."

"Ts-sasuke, se-nang bertemm-mu denganmu sse-karang." Dan Hinata langsung pergi. Entahlah apa yang dirasakan Hinata, demi mengatakan senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata menunggu hampir dua jam. Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura yang mendengar kejadian LIVE tadi bengong.

Tapi Sakura, merasakan perasaan perempuan itu.. perasaan CINTA. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi gundah saat mendengar perasaan perempuan tadi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanda mengerti dan memandang kepergian perempuan tadi. Walau bagaimanapun semua orang pasti akan sangat senang bukan kalau dirinya dikagumi? _Semoga hanya itu yang kau tahu dariku._

Senyum Sasuke mulai menghilang melihat kedua temanya yang berdiri di sisi sebaliknya. Sasuke mendekat.

"Hai" Sasuke datar.

"HAH? Apa kau bilang? HAI? Kami menunggumu dan kau lama sekali dan kau hanya mengatakan HAI?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menunggu."

Tak jauh dari mereka bertiga, Orochimaru berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"oh kalian sudah akrab ya? Baru saja saya akan memanggil kalian." "Mari ikuti saya untuk meminum kopi."

Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan langit-langit berilustrasi awan dan bintang dengan barang-barang antik dan sebuah piano hitam besar di sekitar mereka.

Sasuke menyeruput kopi robusta yang sedari tadi disuguhkan oleh orang-orang Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang berdiri membelakangi mereka bertiga, memandang hujan ditemani rebusan coklat + kopi yang dicampur itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi.. bagaimana dengan kemampuan kalian?"

Mereka bertiga kaget dengan perkataan orang yang membelakanginya tersebut. Sasuke sampai tersentak dengan kopinya. Dan Sakura bingung dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. _Apakah ini tentang kemampuannya yang datang begitu saja yang dengan mudah merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang lain?_ _Dan dia barusan menyebutnya dengan kami. Apakah mereka juga…_

Sasuke bangkit dan berdiri, "Siapa anda sebenarnya?", Sasuke to the point. Kini bukan hanya dirinya yang terancam identitasnya melainkan sahabatnya, orang yang selalu disampingnya, orang yang senasib dengannya, orang yang selalu ingin ia lindungi. Orochimaru membalikkan badannya. Duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga.

Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan telapak tangannya. Dia terkekeh kecil. "Tangan ini.. seperti matamu, Sasuke."

"Jadi.. anda—"

"Salah satu dari kalian." Orochimaru menambahkan.

"Sai.."

"hn.." Dengan senyum khasnya Sai terus mengayuh sepedanya, sementara yang berada di belakangnya terus mencrocos kakaknya dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika diselamatkan oleh superman?"

"hm.. kau akan saling jatuh cinta, lalu menikah dan melupakanku, dan hidup bahagia, tamat." Sai yang dengan senyum yang mencoba tulus.

"haha.. kau? Kau selalu membuatku tertawa."

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau merindukan ibu?"

"Tentu."

Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya yang kini menjadi sarang orang-orang jenius tingkat atas. Petaka apa yang membuat ia terjebak dalam kebun binatang otak-otak encer berkonvensi ini? Untunglah ada mereka berdua yang lumayan bisa dia ajak berkompromi tentang pelajaran-pelajaran yang merepotkan.

"hoi Sakura?" Naruto membangunnkan lamunan Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah belajar fisika tadi malam?" Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya membaca beberapa."

"Apaaaa? Apakah benar hari ini ulangan?" Naruto panic.

"cih.. kau ini.. ayo! Kuantar ke perpustakaan." Kata Sasuke.

"hei.. tunggu aku ikut."

Mereka bertiga menuju rak-rak dimana disitulah hanya ada buku dan mereka bertiga.

"Nah.. sekarang kau cari sendiri. Aku akan mencari buku tentang astronomi." Kata Sasuke.

"T-ttapi"

"Aku juga akan ke bagian fiksi." Sakura munggkin sudah muak dengan rumus-rumus dikepalanya, hingga ia membutuhkan refreshing.

"hoii.. yasudah aku akan mencari sendiri."

Sasuke melangkah diantara rak-rak buku, meraba beberapa buku, mencari buku yang ingin ia baca. Ia lalu menemukan celah kecil sehingga ia bisa menerewang siapa seseorang yang menghiasi matanya. Sakura. Seseorang yang baru-baru ini ingin ia lindungi. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Orang yang dipandang merasa telah diawasi, lalu ia berbalik dan membalas senyumannya sejenak dan kembali ke kegiatannya sebelumnya.

Sasuke kembali melangkah dengan mencari bukunya.

Sasuke berdehem menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan sosok Hinata berjinjit untuk mengambil bukunya. Dan ia tak kan sampai, jika tidak Sasuke langsung menyambar buku yang Hinata incar. Lalu memberikan bukunya.

"Kau membutuhkan orang lain."

bersambung...

yeeee... thx for read ;) review?


End file.
